


Feysand's children meet for the first time

by sarah_bae_maas



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 23:26:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16963482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarah_bae_maas/pseuds/sarah_bae_maas
Summary: Originally posted January 25th, 2017. Some OC's in this feature in my fic A Court of Hearts and Darkness as well if you wanted to have a peek.





	Feysand's children meet for the first time

Feyre and Rhys had never had such a perfect moment in all their years. Their tiny little baby boy, who they had been waiting to meet for the last nine months, had finally arrived and he was the most beautiful boy they had ever laid eyes on.

The golden-brown honey tufts of hair, the shocking blue eyes. He was an Archeron through and through.

Actually, the moment wasn’t quite yet perfect, but it would be soon.

“She assured me they’re on their way.” Rhys told her.

No, their perfect moment hadn’t quite happened, but it would when their twenty-two-year-old daughter came to meet her brother for the first time. She had been gallivanting around Velaris doing Mother knows what, likely causing havoc at every possible moment. She was a wild one, and maybe her brother would be the tamer sibling. Rhys didn’t even want to think about what it would be like if he had another child like her. He loved her like the spirts love Starfall - without question and until the end of days – but he had also never worried about another person so much. He guessed it was just another part of being a father.

“I can’t believe this has happened,” Feyre was close to weeping with joy. “Mother, he’s so beautiful. Look at him, Rhys, do you see how beautiful he is?”

Feyre was sitting in bed – she’d only recently left the room she gave birth in – and was clutching her son to her chest, smoothing his sparse hair back. Rhys sat dutifully next to her, his arm around her shoulders and his other hand help captive by the grip of his son.

Feyre was still very hormonal and Rhys suspected the random emotional tangents she experienced during her pregnancy wouldn’t stop anytime soon. He could also tell that she was utterly exhausted. She wanted to stay awake though, they both did, for the arrival of their daughter. That meant that Rhys kept having to answer, ‘yes, of course,’ every five minutes when Feyre asked him if he saw how beautiful their son was. Not that it was a hassle, every time he answered it was true.

“He’s wonderful – perfect. Now about his name-”

“You named Eleana.” Feyre interrupted. She playfully smirked at her mate.

“We _both_ named Eleana-”

“No, you just kept calling her that since I told you I thought she was a girl and it stuck. This one’s mine, and he’s perfect and so is his name and there’s nothing you can do about it.”

“Okay,” Rhys conceded. He pulled her even closer to him.

“Rhys?”

He turned to face her and saw that tears shone in her eyes.

“What’s wrong?” He pulled his finger from his son’s clenched fist to wipe away the tears that were streaming down his mate’s face. Just as he thought – she was still very emotional.  

“Does the name really bother you? He’s your son as well,” She cried.

Rhys smiled at her and replaced his hand with kisses.

“I was just joking - the name is perfect.”

He kissed her lightly on her lips. Before he had a chance to deepen it, he heard quiet knocks on the door.

“Can I come in?” Her voice was muffled through the wood but it was undeniably his daughter.

“Eleana!” Feyre shouted joyfully.

Their daughter took Feyre’s shout of enthusiasm to mean that she could enter.

Their daughter was the opposite of their newborn son. She reflected Rhys in every way. The thick dark hair, the stunning blue eyes, the devilish smile – the few things she inherited from Feyre were her freckles and magic.

And stubborn attitude, not that Rhys ever mentioned that.

Eleana walked into the room and gawked at the sight of her brother.

“By the cauldron, look how small he is!” She skipped over to her parents and stole the baby from her mother’s arms.

“Eleana, be careful.” Feyre said sternly. Her hand automatically reached for her baby, but she let it drop.

“Oh stop. I’m wonderful with babies. I’ll take first in line for babysitting duty - lovely baby needs to know his sister.” She sung.

She stepped away from the bed with her brother in her arms. She cooed at the small boy and it made Rhys’s heart wrench with happiness. There were days, some far behind him and some still fresh in his mind, that he thought something like this would never happen. That he would never see a day when his wonderful daughter would have a sibling. Or that his children would all be in the same room. There were others he knew that couldn’t say the same thing, and he was eternally grateful to the world that it hadn’t done that to him.

“Eleana, you left me to carry everything,” a gruff voice came from the hallway.

Suddenly a head of bright blonde hair appeared in the doorway.

He had his arms full of clothing and presents (Rhys could see an overwhelming amount of Feyre’s favourite chocolate) and walked to the edge of the room to dump them in the corner. The man, Kaden, was his daughter’s mate and husband of three years.

Once he had dropped the presents in an orderly fashion he made his way over to the new parents.

“Congratulations,” He said as Rhys stood up to hug him. They clapped each other on the back then Kaden leaned down to kiss Feyre’s cheek.

“He’s quite wonderful,” Rhys grabbed Kaden’s arm and pulled him over so they could peer at the little creation in his daughter’s arms.

“What’s his name?” Eleana cooed. She may have been talking to her parents but she only had eyes for the tiny bundle in her arms.

“His name is Elias,” Feyre sighed happily.

Eleana made a choking sound and dragged her eyes away from her brother to talk to her parents.

“Please tell me you’re joking,” She deadpanned.

“What’s wrong with Elias?” Feyre frowned.

“You cannot have Eleana and Elias. It’s too much! Have you told anyone his name?”

Both Feyre and Rhys shook their head at the question. Usually a birth in the Inner Circle was a family affair. This time it had only been Feyre, Rhys, and their healer. The rest of the family had yet to even meet their son - they wanted Eleana to be the first.

“Perfect. Now you can change it and no one will know! I know you both love matching names or whatever, but this is just excessive.” She tried to persuade them.

“Eleana?” Feyre summoned her daughter to her side.

Eleana handed her brother to her mate to hold and went to crouch down at her mother’s side.

“I’m just kidding. Of course I wouldn’t name him Elias! I just knew you’d hate it.” Feyre flicked her daughters scrunched up nose. “His _middle_ name _is_ Elias, though.”

Their daughter carefully stepped onto the bed and climbed over Feyre. She plopped down next to her and laid her head against her mother’s shoulder.

Rhys could see her quietly speaking into Feyre’s ear, but was too enamoured by his son to take notice of what they were talking about.

His daughter’s mate started to slowly rock the baby back and forth. His son’s face was scrunching like he was going to cry, but Rhys didn’t do anything and just smiled at the way his son’s face matched his other child’s when she was that age.

Rhys was still in disbelief. Feyre and him had done many great things during their reign as High Lady and High Lord, but it still somehow baffled him that they had created such wondrous children. His daughter was the light of his and Feyre’s life, so strong and beautiful and confident and Rhys could sing her praises until his last breath. As for his newborn son… he already loved him so much that it ached.

His children would always be his greatest accomplishment.

“Don’t go getting any ideas, young man.” Rhys ruffled the hair of his daughter’s mate jokingly.

“Oh, Mother.” He blushed profusely. It wasn’t hard to get that kind of reaction out of the young Illyrian. It was rather endearing. “Neither of us are ready for _this_. We’re at the stage where we’re happy to steal other fae’s children and give them back the next day.”

“Yes, it was a stupid suggestion.” Rhys became serious. “Because for you to have children it would mean you were doing certain _things_ with my daughter that I know you don’t do.” Well, serious as far as her daughter’s mate knew. Rhys just liked teasing them.

“Oh – Rhys, um, oh-”

“Stop being awful Rhysand.” Feyre laughed. “Don’t listen to him, Kaden. He’s a cranky old man and it’s past his bedtime.”

“His sense of what is appropriate has dimmed in the past seventy thousand years of his miserable existence. I wouldn’t listen to a word he says.” His daughter added jestingly.

Rhys put his hand over his heart and gasped in fake hurt. “Seventy thousand? I am not even one! The audacity! Tell me, who raised you child?”

“Some High Lord. You wouldn’t know him - he’s never done anything overly notable.” Eleana laughed. She got up from her spot next to Feyre and joined Rhys at his side. “In all seriousness though, he’s quite lovely, isn’t he?” She said, gazing at her brother. Rhys draped his arm over her shoulder and pulled her into his side.

“He’s cuter than you were.”

“Well now you’re just taking things too far.” She rolled her eyes and held out her arms for her mate to place her brother in.

He did as she requested and then kissed her quickly. “I’m afraid I have to go, but I couldn’t resist seeing the baby first. I’ll see you in a few days.” He then walked over to say goodbye to Feyre, placing a quick kiss to her cheek in farewell.  

“Uh hem.” Rhys pointed towards his own cheek.

“Shh, Rhys, we don’t want to make Eleana jealous.” Kaden stage whispered. He smiled and came over to clapped Rhys on the shoulder, and took the opportunity to kiss Eleana once more.

He waved to the family as he left, once again saying his congratulations while they could still hear him. It wasn’t long before they heard the booms of his wings taking flight, and Rhys looked over to see his daughter looking wistfully out the window.

“How long is he gone for this time?” Rhys asked his daughter.

“I don’t know.” She clutched her new brother tighter to her chest and leaned down to press her face against his. Her dark her fell in a veil that Rhys couldn’t see through, hiding his baby and her expression. “As long as it takes.”

Feyre started to sit up, and Rhys’s eyes widened at the sight and he rushed over to usher her down again.

“I’m not an invalid, Rhys.” She placed her hands on his chest, but rather than pushing him away, held onto his shirt and pulled herself up.

She held onto his shirt with one hand and reached the other out to her two children – effectively dragging him along behind her. She hugged her daughter, trapping her son between them with Rhys awkwardly to the side.

He may not be a part of their little embrace, but he didn’t mind. Why would he when it meant he got to see his family all together? His mate, and his daughter and his son, on a night he would never forget in all his centuries.

“It’s the middle of the night,” he felt the need to remind them.

It may be a heavenly moment, but he could feel Feyre’s exhaustion pulsing through the bond.

“You’re right.” Eleana pulled back, the baby still in her arms. “You should both get some sleep. Cauldron knows you’ve had a big day.”

Feyre nodded, a small smile on her face, and went to take their son into her arms.

“Oh no! That’s, um, I’ll take him. You go sleep. I’ll watch him and you can sleep. Yes. Let’s do that.” Eleana pulled him away with a grin and backed away from her parents. “You two behave now! Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” She said cheerfully while she whisked the baby out of the room – closing the door behind her.

Feyre’s hand were still upheld waiting for her baby. “Should we let her take him?” She questioned cautiously.

“If she can save the world she can take care of him for a night.” Rhys shrugged.

“He’s only a few hours old…”

“They’re only downstairs. Here,” He gently grabbed her hand and led her back to the bed. He lightly pushed her down so she was lying and then climbed in next to her. “I’ll stay awake and if anything happens I’ll be there in a second. But you need to sleep, Feyre Darling, and I’m not going to leave you. Rest, my love, he’s only a floor away.”

Feyre rearranged herself so that she was draped over his chest and he was holding her tightly. It only took seconds for sleep to overcome her, and Rhys was glad. He knew that he said he would stay awake, but maybe he would just rest his eyes for a bit. Only a minute.

Yes, that was a good idea. He was only going to rest his eyes.

_____

It was dawn when Rhys woke, Feyre still dreaming at his side. The house was silent - the only noise coming from the chirping of birds on his windowsill - and he didn’t know whether to be thankful or weary that he couldn’t hear his son or daughter.

Either way, he carefully extracted himself from his mate and made his way downstairs. He was still a bit bleary eyed from sleep, but the sight he was met with focused his vision.

His tiny son, so very small, was sleeping on the same mat they used for Eleana when she was an infant. He was laid in a makeshift crib Eleana had made from pillows that that the mat and him resting on top. Eleana herself was sprawled next to the crib in an awkward position that illustrated to Rhys that she had fallen asleep while gazing at her brother.

Rhys thought – No, Rhys knew that with a life like this he could never be anything but happy again. All he needed, and all he would ever need, is his wife and two children.


End file.
